


A True Friend is a Compass by LaughingStones [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Collegiate Navigation Series by LaughingStones [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humanstuck, Podfic, Rated for Karkat's Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of A True Friend is a Compass by LaughingStones read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Gamzee's taking dance. Karkat is startled to find he's... not as hopeless at it as described. Gamzee is equally startled.<br/>You can't get better unless you have an accurate idea of where you're starting from, and sometimes having an unflinchingly honest friend really helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Friend is a Compass by LaughingStones [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A True Friend Is A Compass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375074) by [LaughingStones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones). 



**Title** : A True Friend is a Compass  
**Author** : LaughingStones  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Homestuck  
**Character** : Gamzee Makara & Karkat Vantas  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Gamzee's taking dance. Karkat is startled to find he's... not as hopeless at it as described. Gamzee is equally startled.  
You can't get better unless you have an accurate idea of where you're starting from, and sometimes having an unflinchingly honest friend really helps.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/215423)  
**Length** 0:09:25  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/A%20True%20Friend%20is%20a%20Compass%20by%20LaughingStones.mp3.zip)


End file.
